


The Ungrateful Butterfly

by aerosmiley219



Series: Public Indiscretions [2]
Category: The Good Fight (TV), The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Blow Job, Cunnilingus, F/M, Hand Job, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Shower Sex, Squirting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-07 02:04:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14070495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerosmiley219/pseuds/aerosmiley219
Summary: Kurt and Diane are given tickets to an avant-garde play and decide to make their own fun.





	1. Act 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had no idea another fic similar to this one, albeit Lockner, existed!

“Kurt. Quit stalling. We’re leaving at 730 whether you’re ready or not!”

Diane ensured her earrings were even before heading into the bathroom to check her makeup and hair in the mirror once more.

He laughed. “That’s fine. You’ll be the one seen with a man wearing jeans. At the theater.”

“No. I won’t. Get dressed, mister.”

“But I don’t want to go, Diane.” He stated simply.

“You promised.”

“That’s not fair,” he started, rising from the bed and walking to the bathroom to wrap his arms around her. He nuzzled her neck and looked her in the eyes in the mirror, “your mouth was around my cock when I agreed. I would have agreed to damn near anything when you do that thing with your tongue.”

Kurt rested his chin on her shoulder, “that’s blackmail.”

Diane placed her hands on his, which had come to rest just above her pelvic bone. “You call it what you want but we agreed to go. A very important client gave me these tickets. They’re box seats!” She offered, hoping it’d entice him further. “Plus how often does one get to go to an opening night performance of a new avant-garde production? They say ‘The Ungrateful Butterfly’ is supposed to be deeply moving.

Kurt blinked plainly, clearly not swayed. “That means when I fall asleep fewer people will notice. Fine.”

“You will not!” She snapped, quickly coming out of her Kurt haze. “Put on your black slacks.”

He pouted as he walked away. “Fine. But you owe me.” He poked his head out of the closet, “big time.”

“I’m sure you’ll be fine,” she replied as she retouched her lipstick.

The clock struck 730 and Diane could hardly believe her eyes. Waiting for her at the front door was her cowboy dressed in a black three piece suit with her coat slung over his shoulder. “M’lady?”

Diane laughed. “You really outdid yourself, Mister McVeigh.”

She put on her coat as Kurt opened the front door, locking it behind her after ushering her out. “Oh, and I got a town car. I figured…”

Diane gasped, interrupting him. “Kurt.”

“…it’d be easier than trying to find parking.”

Her face fell. “And here I thought you were being romantic.”

“That too,” he called after her as Noah, the chauffeur, opened the door for her.

“Ma’am.”

She nodded to the driver and took a seat in the car.

Kurt nodded to him and walked to the other side before taking a seat next to her.

Kurt reached for Diane’s hand and interlaced their fingers. “Are you telling me you seriously are looking forward to this? What’s it’s about, anyway?”

“I don’t know much about it but the tickets were…”

“I know. Important client.” He sighed and looked out the window as the city lights lit up their faces.

They sat in silence and watched the world go by.

“You look beautiful, by the way,” he offered.

Diane looked over at him and smiled. “You look rather handsome yourself.”

Kurt raised their hands and kissed her knuckles.

Noah pulled up to the theater downtown and quickly got out to run to the passenger side to open the door for Diane.

“Thank you, Noah,” she offered appreciatively.

Kurt got out and walked to her, easily slipping his arm around her waist. “This should be done by 11. We’ll meet you by the south entrance? It’ll be easier.”

“Of course, Sir. Enjoy. Ma’am.” Noah tipped his hat and walked back to the car, off to find a parking space for the next two-plus hours.

The couple walked in to the theater and before they were shown their seats, Kurt suggested a spirit.

“Sure,” Diane agreed.

Kurt ordered himself a scotch, neat, and Diane asked for a glass of champagne. Once drinks were in hand, the two made their way to the lobby and partook in casual conversation while enjoying their drinks.

They’d finished their drinks and after debating whether or not to go for round two, they decided it was best to stop at one. Kurt signaled the usher and asked to be shown to their seats, the front two in a box on the third level. 

Kurt looked around and noticed that he was more than likely not the only person in there who’d rather be anywhere else. He smiled to himself when he realized he wouldn’t be alone in his misery then he looked over at his beautiful wife. She seemed to be completely in her element and was almost buzzing with excitement. Very rarely was he able to see this side of her and he found he rather enjoyed it.

He sighed and reminded himself why he was here: for her. If this made her happy, the least he could do would be to adjust his attitude and try not to ruin her evening.

Kurt reached over and took ahold of her hand. Diane looked over and him and was pleasantly surprised when he smiled at her. “I love you,” he mouthed.

She leaned over and placed a kiss on his cheek, appreciatively. “If we’re lucky the people behind us won’t show,” Diane offered before quickly returning to her original position.

He smiled and looked on as the lights dimmed. Kurt could feel her excitement bubbling as she pulled her hand away to clap as the curtain rose. He placed his hands in his lap as he settled in for whatever they were about to witness.

Twenty minutes in, he was completely mesmerized. “People paid to see this?” He thought to himself, incredulously. “What the… What is that?”

He cocked his head to the side and watched as a man who should be wearing a lot more than just the speedo and body paint that barely covered his round body pranced across the stage, making bird noises, or something.

Diane, too, was blown away. “What the hell am I watching?” She thought to herself. She looked around and looked at the few faces she could see, all of whom appeared to be completely enthralled.

She kept looking around until her gaze fell upon Kurt. It took everything she had within her not to burst into a fit of giggles. He was actually trying to follow this drivel. “Bless his heart,” she thought.

Diane looked behind her and noticed the seats behind her remained unfilled. “I can salvage this night,” she thought.

She reached over to his lap, smiling to herself as his thigh tensed, clearly not expecting her touch. He looked over to her, “what…”

But Diane continued to look forward. Diane smiled as her fingers made their way to his zipper, quickly tugging it down before reaching in and grasping his soft member.

Kurt’s hips jerked forward. “Di…”

She looked over to him and made a “shh” motion with her lips.

He looked around to see if anyone was the wiser but didn’t see anyone watching. Kurt relaxed a bit and slid his hips forward as he began to stiffen. He groaned quietly and tried not to stare at his wife or at what was happening in his lap.

After a few moments of continued manipulation and several inches of growth, Kurt leaned over as though he were making an observation about the play they were watching. “What do you think you’re doing?”

Diane leaned back over into him and licked his earlobe. “Making the best of this shit show. Should I stop?”

“Mm mm,” he negated.

Her hand pumped faster and she squeezed him, varying her speed and pressure for several minutes.

Kurt leaned over to her again, “Diane,” he groaned, “please don’t make me cum on these pants.”

She smiled and reached behind her for her coat, placing it over their laps. Her ministrations slowed as she attempted to slide herself down under her coat, leaning over to take him in her mouth.

Kurt covered her and placed his hand on the back of the seat before reminding himself it’d be best if he didn’t let head fall backwards. “Too obvious,” he thought.

Her lips circled his cock before she sucked on him. As awkward as her angle was, she tried to stroke him and lick him, but was finding it to be a lot more difficult than she’d anticipated.

She growled into him as she took as much of him into her mouth as possible, flicking her tongue into his slit and around the head. 

His breathing hitched as he realized he was getting closer to finishing. Kurt tapped her on the back and whispered, “I’m close.”

Diane sucked harder and stroked him faster, as best she could, milking him with her tongue.

His thighs shook as he started to cum. 

Applause burst forth around him at just this moment, affording him the opportunity to let out a grateful groan.

She giggled into him as she took all he had to give, sucking his head until his hips jerked. Diane licked her lips, swallowing once more, and slowly sat up, trying not to arouse any suspicion. She looked around and, again, found no eyes were on her. She began clapping along with the crowd as the lights came up.

Kurt sighed gratefully and reached under her coat to quickly tuck himself back in and zip up. He placed her coat behind her seat and kissed her on the cheek. “Wanna get outta here?”

“And miss the second act? I don’t think so!” She winked before leaning over and placing a sweet kiss on his lips.


	2. Act 2

Kurt made his way back from the restroom, returning to his seat a few minutes before the lights dimmed, a big smile on his face.

“Hey,” Diane greeted him.

“Hey yourself.” He took ahold of her hand and kissed her knuckles. “So act two, huh?”

“Yep,” she replied simply.

The lights went down and, again, the crowd applauded.

Kurt removed his hand from hers to clap, just as she had done earlier, and, continuing in her footsteps, placed his hand in her lap.

Diane smiled, knowing full well what he was up to. “Not wasting any time, are you?” She pushed her hips forward slightly as Kurt tugged the bottom of her maroon dress up to her hips, and slid her silk panties to the side.

He smiled and leaned into her, “no. A maestro never rushes perfection.”

She bit back a laugh.

Kurt slid two fingers into her wet heat, crooking them to tease her g-spot. She sighed at his first movements, as he placed his palm over her clit.

Diane gasped as he fingered her faster then slower, deeper then gentler, always grinding the heel of his palm into her clit. She rocked her hips against his hand as he continued.

He adjusted his hand and placed his thumb on her clit.

Her hand moved over his as she bit down on her top lip, begging whatever deity there may be that she would be able to remain silent when she finally came.

Kurt leaned over and whispered, “I love your pussy.”

Diane sighed.

“I need to make you cum.”

She whimpered and nodded.

He sat back up as he pulled his fingers from her. Diane looked up over at him, a fierce anger in her eyes. She saw a small grin forming on his face as he slid his fingers up and down her slit, coating him in her wetness.

She sighed again and decided to let him continue to tease her.

His fingers danced across her flesh, tugging and twisting before plunging in deeply, his thumb rough on her clit.

Diane groaned, trying desperately to keep it deep within her.

Kurt leaned over once more. “You want to cum, don’t you?”

She nodded. 

He grinned. 

Kurt curved his fingers again and tapped that small piece of flesh inside her that all but guaranteed an orgasm.

Diane gripped the armrests and, growled as the crowd began applauding, finally getting the release she craved. The shock rippled through her body and, for the first time ever, a warm liquid gushed from her.

She panted as she looked down, her body still quivering, as Kurt pulled his fingers from her and placed them into his mouth, cleaning her off of him.

Diane sat stunned. “Oh god. What just happened?”

Kurt sat next to her, grinning from ear to ear.

She reached over to him and grabbed his hand, terror crossing her face. “Kurt!” 

He stifled a giggle.

“This is not funny. I’m sitting in a fucking puddle,” she gasped, mortified.

“I think it’s amazing.”

“It’s not. What. Oh god. I’ve ruined this dress!”

He looked over to her, “no you haven’t.” He kissed her cheek before continuing, “we have to take my suit to the dry cleaners tomorrow anyway, we’ll just take the dress, too.”

“How the fuck am I supposed to walk out of here with a big wet spot on me?” Diane looked around the room as if everyone were already to staring.

Kurt smiled again, “after the lights go down, put your coat on and we’ll leave. We’ll have to miss the final act though.” He winked at her.

She swatted him, “this has never happened to me before. Oh my god!” Diane looked down again. “How is this okay?”

He looked at her, “you’ve never,” he leaned in closer, “you’ve never squirted before?”

“No!” She yelped.

A few heads turned to look at her as she hung her head in shame. “Oh god.”

He took her face in his hand, “look at me.”

She did as tears formed in her eyes. Her bottom lip quivered.

“This is incredible. I love it.”

Diane shook her head. “No it’s not.”

“Yes it is.” He reached down and took ahold of her hand and placed it on his groin, having her feel how hard he’d just gotten. “See what you do to me?”

She looked up at him, her eyes wide. “But… you just came…”

He chuckled, “yeah, but that was fucking hot.”

“But I feel…”

“This is seriously new to you?”

“Yes! I’m sixty something and this has never fucking happened before.” A tear fell from her eye.

“How about we go home and hop into the shower? Would that help?” He reached up and gently wiped the tear from her cheek. 

She sighed and swallowed hard. “Actually, that sounds good. I do need to get out of these wet clothes.”

He chuckled. “There’s my girl.”

Diane shook her head and attempted to process what just happened. 

Kurt pulled out his cell phone and texted Noah that they’d be leaving earlier than anticipated and asked that they meet at the front of the building.

Noah replied moments later confirming he’d be there within minutes.

The chimes sounded to indicate that people needed to make their way back to their seats, the show was about to start up again.

Kurt reached for her coat and placed it around her shoulders.

Diane accepted it and rose slowly. She grabbed her purse and clutched it close to her abdomen, hoping that anyone who passed by would think she was having stomach trouble and nothing more.

He placed his hand on her lower back as Diane turned to look at the seat she’d just vacated. “Oh god!”

Kurt looked down and saw a big wet spot. “We gotta go. I need you so bad, you have no idea.” He adjusted himself, trying to make the tent in his pants a little less obvious.

She chuckled, still dumbfounded, and looked up at him as they walked against the flow of folks streaming back in. “You are a pervert.”

He bit his lower lip and leaned in, “you’re just now finding that out about me?”


	3. Act 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When they get home

Diane’s knee bounced, apparently alleviating tension from what had just happened, as Noah drove the couple home.

“It’s the wife’s stomach,” Kurt offered when Noah attempted to hide the question as to why they were leaving so early behind his eyes. 

He held her hand tenderly as they got closer to her home. They’d decided to head back to her place as it was closer and she could slip into comfy clothes.

“Hey,” Kurt said, breaking the silence. “You okay?”

“Hmm? Oh, uh, yeah, just weirded out?”

“I still can’t believe that’s the first time you’ve done that.”

“You bring out the best in me,” she joked.

“You know…” He started.

Diane looked over him and even in the dim light from street lights passing by, she could see a devilish gleam in his eye.

“What?”

“You know now it’s going to be my mission. To make that happen every time.”

“Kurt!” 

“I’m serious.”

“I don’t know if I ever want that to happen to me again!” She blushed.

Kurt leaned in, “are you telling me that wasn’t an incredible orgasm?”

“Well, yeah, it was.”

“Tell me you don’t want that to happen again.”

“I do. But…”

“But we’ll be prepared next time. In the shower or by the hot tub or the day before laundry day.” He leaned even in further and kissed her neck.

She smiled and tried to hold back a chuckle. He certainly was trying hard to make this happen again.

“What has gotten into you?” She asked, again.

“I can’t explain it. You’re just so fucking sexy,” he growled into her ear.

Diane sighed before turning her head to capture his lips in hers.

Kurt moved his hand to the side of her face and traced his thumb over her cheek bones before their kisses got deeper and more passionate.

The couple got lost in one another and it wasn’t until Noah cleared his throat for the third time, that Kurt bothered to look up.

“We’ve arrived, sir.”

“Oh! Thank you, Noah.” Diane replied somewhat sheepishly. She sat back in her seat before undoing her seat belt and gathering her purse. “Wait, where… We’re at your place, Kurt?”

“Yeah, I thought I told him. Sorry about that.”

Diane sighed and figured she’d make do with what little clothing she had there.

Kurt got out of the car and waited for their driver to let Diane out before tipping him.

“Thank you, sir. But you’ve already tipped me.”

“It’s all right. Please take it.”

“Well, thank you again, sir. Have a lovely evening.”

Noah got back in his car and drove away as the couple walked to the door. “How much did you give him?” Diane asked.

“A little more. Don’t worry about it.” Kurt placed his hand on her lower back as they walked to the door. He unlocked it and, after walking behind her, they hung up their coats. 

“How about a fire?”

“How about a shower?” She countered.

“Sounds good. I’ll meet you in the bathroom.”

“Don’t be long,” she flirted back, finally beginning to relax.

Kurt started a fire anyway, locked up, and turned toward the bedroom to find a trail of clothing leading the way. His cheek twitched as his cock began to stiffen once more.

He began tugging on his tie and undoing the buttons on his shirt as he walked into the bathroom to see Diane standing under a stream of hot water, eyes closed, letting it hit her face and run down her sleek body.

“You’re beautiful, you know that?” He offered as he finished undressing.

“You’re not so bad yourself. You know I’m glad you suggested a shower. This is exactly what I needed after… that.”

He smiled. “And this way I can make sure you’re extra clean.” 

She smiled and looked over at him, “before you make me extra dirty?”

Kurt wiggled out of his shorts and kicked off his socks before stepping into the shower behind her.

“I love how your mood has improved, Ms. Lockhart.”

“It’s hard to flirt when you’re uncomfortable,” she replied as she turned around and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. “But now that I’m wet for all the right reasons…” Diane trailed off in her thought as she began kissing his cheek, his jawline, his neck then his chest.

“Now now. You’ve already had a taste. It’s my turn!” Kurt gently pushed her against the wall and sunk to his knees in front of her.

“Kurt! I haven’t washed yet.”

“Good,” he grinned before diving into her. His lips and tongue and teeth were all over her mound, all at once.

The cold tile on her back and the skill with which he went down on her was an incredible shock to Diane. “OH!”

He grinned as he flicked her clit with his tongue. Kurt reached up and placed her thigh on his shoulder before delving deep within her with his tongue. He fucked her hard with it and buried his face into her, his nose rubbing her clit deliberately.

“Oh my god,” she sighed. “That feels…” She panted. “That feels incredible.” Diane’s hands fell to the top of his head and shoulder, tugging on his hair as he continued to inflict this level of pleasure on her. Her nails dug into his shoulder as a jolt of bliss hit her system.

Kurt groaned into her as his fingertips dug into her soft flesh, kneading. Before pulling back he latched on to one of her lips and tugged with his teeth. His eyes locked on hers as he let go, her body jerking in response. 

“I need to fuck you.”

“Hard and dirty,” she replied, knowing what that look in his eyes meant.

He nodded as he rose.

Diane’s thigh fell from his shoulder but her eyes never left his. She bit down on her lower lip in anticipation. God knows the last time they did this but she needed him almost as badly as he needed her and, given the night’s earlier events, that’s was definitely saying something.

Kurt leaned in for a kiss, letting her taste herself on him. It didn’t bother her when he did that but she loved how much he seemed to enjoy it.

He placed his hands on her hips and quickly spun her around, pressing her breasts and face into the tile. He reached down and slid himself into her, burying everything he had to the hilt.

Diane gasped at the combination of his quick movements and how incredible he felt deep within her. She placed her hands on each side of her shoulders, attempting to brace herself against the wall for what was about to come.

Kurt grabbed on to her hips and started fucking her, hard. “Oh god, Diane!”

“Yes!” She yelped. The red tips of her fingernails attempted to dig into the cold tile as pleasure coursed through her veins. Finding it not providing any give, Diane groaned in frustration. “Fuck!”

“You like this don’t you?”

“Oh god yes! More!”

Kurt moved a hand up her back to her shoulder, using it as leverage to pull her back into him. Moments later, he moved his hand up even further, to the nape of her neck, his fingers curling around her hair. He tugged slightly, pulled a deep groan from Diane.

“Right there! Yes, yes yes!” She gasped, pushing her ass back into him as she felt her next orgasm coming quickly.

“You’re gonna cum for me, aren’t you?” He grunted.

“Yes!”

“Do it!”

Diane pushed back and let out a guttural cry as she started to cum.

Kurt pushed all of himself deep within her and folded his body over hers. He bit down on her shoulder, hard, as it all became too much for him and he, too, came.

“Gah!” He moaned. Kurt buried himself in her and pushed harder against her body.

Their bodies shuddered in tandem, their breathing ragged as they gasped for air.

Kurt let go of her shoulder and braced his forehead against her back, trying to regain his senses.

She sighed and straightened up. He grimaced slightly as he slipped out of her, Diane turning around to face him.

Kurt opened his eyes and watched a sated grin take over her face.

Diane raised her arms to wrap around his shoulders once more. “Ow!” She looked over at the source of her pain.

“Hmm?”

“My sh… you bit me!”

He giggled as he looked over to her shoulder. “But I didn’t break the skin. It’ll be purple in the morning.”

Kurt nuzzled her neck and reached for her shower pouf. “Sorry. Let’s wash up. I’m ready for bed.”

She whimpered playfully. She wouldn’t really notice it until Monday morning when she put on her bra and the strap hit the bruise just so, reminding her of that night.

Kurt traced her body and made his way between her thighs, gently caressing as he cleaned their combined essences from her. He stopped abruptly and looked at her. “I didn’t make it happen again. I need to make it happen again.”

“Oh god. Kurt. Tomorrow? I really don’t have it in me right now. Please?”

She kissed his lips and stepped towards the stream of water to rinse herself. “Finish up. I could go for a brandy.”

Kurt cleaned off bits of himself and stepped forward into the water as Diane exited. She grabbed a towel and quickly wrapped herself in it, shivering at the crisp air. Diane handed the other to him as he turned off the shower and stepped out.

“Do you have any lounge pants I can wear? I’m so relaxed I don’t want anything restricting.

He chuckled. “Sure. Take a shirt while you’re at it.”

“Actually,” Diane replied moments later as she walked back into the bathroom, “what if we just curl up under a blanket without clothes? We can spend the night sipping brandy and feeling skin to skin contact. What do you say?” She dropped the towel on the floor and looked at him dead on. “I’ve already ruined one outfit tonight. It’d be a shame to ruin another.”

Kurt smiled before his face fell, “damn.” He shook his head as he admired the goddess in front of him.

Diane let out a loud appreciative laugh. “Easy there cowboy. It’ll be awhile before I can go again.”

He looked down and noticed he’d begun to get hard, again. Kurt tossed the towel to the bed and walked over to her, pulling her in for a full body hug. “See what you do to me?” 

She returned the hug and felt him continue to stiffen. “Mmm.” She kissed him once and continued, “maybe later you can try for number two?”

“Two? You mean, three?”

“No,” she replied, nodding towards the towel on the bed before focusing on his lips. “Two.”

**Author's Note:**

> contemplating an "Act 3" let me know?


End file.
